The real battles are those fought on the inside
by Blood Masks
Summary: After ten years of seeing things go nowhere with Yuuri and Wolfram, Shinou and Murata decide to take the matter into their own hands, but it may not be as easy as they'd expected. R&R!   new title, ex Intruding
1. Chapter 1: Shinou's Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM or any of its characters, I just feel like toying with them for a while

Here is my first KKM fanfic and my first fic in this site as well, I wanted it to be a humor one, but I'm still not sure how things will turn out, I still hope you'll enjoy it though!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Shinou's plan<strong>

The day had started as usual in Blood Pledge Castle. Yozak was talking to Conrart in a corner about some of the latest discoveries in one of his trips, Gwendal had just find a hiding place from Anissina who now followed Günter around the castle's aisles, and Wolfram was training his troops with an abnormal bad mood, even for him; while, right across the place the blond was, a fully grown Greta drank tea with his father who, from time to time, eyed Wolfram from the corner of his eye. Yes, it was a tedious, boring, completely normal day.

"This has become almost painful to watch" said sighing a certain Sage who had a perfect vision of the whole thing from one of the rooms in the second floor. "It is completely unbelievable how things haven't changed at the least bit in all this years". He paused and looked down one more time before adding "You know, people are seriously start to think I'm crazy if I continue talking to an empty room"

A familiar laughter came to Murata's ears as the Original King emerged from the shadows in a corner of the room and positioned himself by his Sage's side. Both of them looked down the window at the same spot for a while, there was no need for explanations. "How long has it really been?" "I think this is the tenth anniversary of our arrival here" after Murata said that both men exchanged looks of disappointment and sighed, only to start laughing short after.

"Well, the little king has made a wonderful job, that I have to acknowledge" and Shinou was right, Yuuri had somehow managed to keep peace between humans and mazoku for almost seven years now. Although he still looked pretty much the same as he did when he arrived Shin Makoku for the first time, his expression now resembled the one of a real king. It was hard to tell how the Maou was aging, he traveled much less to earth after deciding to quit school and focus on his duties as a king and, for the relief of everyone in the castle, it seemed that he wasn't aging like a human; but many changes had happened to his body none the less, his back was slightly wider and his arms and legs had been toughened by constant training and baseball practice. He was also slightly taller and had gained an aura of solemnity that he would let show through when necessary, but then again, on the inside he was still old wimpy Yuuri, and Murata knew that.

"It doesn't really mean that much if he can't put order to his own life does it?" Murata looked down to his friend who was laughing at something Greta said. "Soon Greta will be leaving the castle to rule her country, I wonder what will they use as an excuse then..." Shinou was now more worried for his beloved Sage who seemed somewhat depressed, if not just sick and tired, over the king's situation, but suddenly the concern washed away of his face to be replaced by his trade mark smirk. Murata feared he had just inspired his friend for a new prank, he swallowed heavily before daring to ask.

"Shinou...?" He said in a scolding tone, looking defiant at the blue eyes that returned the look with fake innocence. "There is not much that can be done, is there? I mean to say... it is not as _anyone_ could help them" After an exchange of knowing glances Murata gave his back to Shinou looking down the window once more as his glasses hid his eyes reflecting the light. "You're right, not _anyone_ could"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I can believe the wedding is in only two months" Greta said and then took a sip of her tea. Yuuri couldn't had been more proud of his daughter, although it hurted him to give her away he knew that he and Wolfram had done a great job at raising the girl and that she would grow to be an even better ruler than he could ever be. The sound of anger filled footsteps snapped Yuuri out of his thoughts, it was Wolfram walking towards the nearest door which he then closed behind him with a slam. Yuuri sighed not been able to recall, if he even knew, what he had done to provoke the anger of the fire wielder once again, but still, he _knew_ it was something _he_ had done and by two hours probably the entire castle would know too.

"Heika" Conrart's voice broke the silence dragging Yuuri back to reality "Gwendal wants to know if you are ready for this afternoon's meeting" "I'll be right there" said Yuuri before smiling to his daughter and walking away. "The bocchan and little Lord Brat are having a fight again?" Yozak laughed slightly "There's just no end of it with those two" Greta answered before the three of them burst into laughter, but the fun washed away quickly "I wonder if they will be okay after I leave..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shinou and Murata were having what you could call a heated discussion, even if their voices didn't rose, and their expressions remained pretty much the same. "You can't just toy around with people as you wish" said the Sage in a not so convincing tone. Apparently the argument had been going on for quite a while now and he was about to give in to the Original King's latest desires. "After the wheels are in motion there will be not much we can do to stop it if things don't go as planned" He argued trying to knock some sense out of Shinou, but he knew, he had always known, it was useless, once something got in his mind there was no turning back.

"You are aware of the state of Shibuya's powers, this could be dangerous, even for you" Although Shinou was in fact, very well aware of the fact that the Maou's powers had surpassed his own, specially after he came to fully control and understand them, for he himself along with Ulrike had been the ones to teach him how, it seemed as the whole idea only made things more fun for him, there weren't many times he could face a challenge any more. Like he had just read the mind of his old King, Murata's eyes hid again in the reflection of his glasses.

And he came to realize it was to late to stop Shinou this time too, the former king was only responding to his words with an evil smirk. He prepared himself for what was coming, after all, he also was going to have some fun out of it all. "So anyway, why is it that all of the sudden you felt the urge to help Shibuya?" Shinou laughed and putting on his best fake-concerned expression he answered "It is my duty to ensure the welfare of my nation, as well as that of its king"

A moment of utter silence overpowered the room as the Original King and his Sage looked at each other whit an expressionless look. "You're just bored out of your mind aren't you?"

* * *

><p>So there you go, it wasn't very long but it's only the first chapter so there's more to come ^^<br>I hope you'll review and let me know what you think ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Everyday's suffering

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM or any of its character, not that it would keep me from taking them out to "_play" _(evil smile)

Hello again everyone! Here is chapter 2 and it's closer to the lenght I'd like to make all chapters, I meant to update earlier 'cause I actually had both the first and the second chapter ready from the start, but due to some technical issues I only had a chance of editing this one today.

Hope you'll enjoy and review :D

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Everyday's suffering<strong>

Wolfram was, in fact, angry at Yuuri, and quite frankly there's was no news there. But this time his anger was no more than a facade. Most of his tantrums in the last couple of years were done out of habit, he was upset, but it was sadness more than anything else.

Early that week, like it had became usual since the seventh year of their engagement, a set of marriage proposals had arrived the castle, directed both for him and the Maou.

All the proposals were rejected almost instantly by Gwendal, but when they came from highly respected nobles or rulers of another country they had to turn them down personally. It was a relief for the blond when his fiancé had made clear that he didn't wish to marry any time soon, so all of the proposals should be rejected, but he had never once mention _their_ engagement in the process. It wasn't a surprise, but it still hurt him.

As Yuuri suspected the whole castle had heard the ex-prince mumbling about his cheating wimp of a fiancé by lunch time and the maids whispered to each other every time he passed by them.

After meeting with Gwendal and Günter to discuss, for what he thought was the millionth time, how to properly turn down the latest marriage proposal, the three of them walked unto the dinning room, where everyone was waiting for them. Yuuri sat next to Wolfram and the maids started bringing in the food.

Wolfram glanced at Yuuri with a furious look that the Maou only adressed with a smile. He could have sworn that he saw the blond look down to his plate with teary eyes, but he calmed down after hearing him come back with a "Wimp" with his usual angry tone.

The rest of the lunch went by quite normally. After some small talk about the weather and the new training supplies that would arrive later that day, Anissina started talking about her new invention that would somehow (no one besides her, lady Cheri and Greta seemed to really understand _**how**_) would provide a brighter future for all women in Shin Makoku. "I will need your help testing it tomorrow afternoon, Gwendal" she said in a tone that meant _You are not gonna get away this time_. Gwendal only frowned while Günter sighed in relief that this time the crazy woman hadn't pick him as guinea pig.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

The carriages starting crossing the castle's entrance about two hours after they had finished eating and the preparations for the interview didn't take long to be finished with.

Yuuri was sitting in his throne with Wolfram and Lady Cheri standing at his left, and Günter a little further to his right. Conrad and Gwendal were standing next to the right wall of the room. Yuuri sighed, "Is this really necessary?" Four threatening glances and a chuckle by Lady Cheri were all the answer he received.

One of the guards was signaled by Günter with a nod. "Presenting to His Majesty, Lord Eborard Tudrow and his daughter, Lady Cassandra" The double doors opened slowly letting them in. He was a very tall man, with grey hair and dark blue eyes, and was dresses in a way that reminded Yuuri of the old portraits he had seen in school of the time of French revolution. The girl looked a little older than him, that only led him to imagine maybe she was about a hundred years old and a small smile was drawn on his face, trying to stop himself from laughing.

This gesture, however, wasn't missed by the eyes of a certain blond who was standing next to him. Wolfram felt his heart skip a beat, maybe Yuuri liked this girl, he took a deep breath trying to stop the tears that threaten to come out and the urgent desire of bursting his fiancé into flames. He took a good look at this so called "lady". She looked older than him, maybe about ten or fifteen years, she had pale green hair and blue eyes. She must had been about his same height and had a small bust pressed tightly by a pastel yellow dress he found quite distasteful.

Günter broke the silence making the proper introductions. Cassandra bowed her head at the mention of her name, as did her father. "It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Heika" "The pleasure is mine, Lord Tudrow" Wolfram couldn't help but accept that the wimp had really grown over the years, he had learned to handle himself so correctly in this kind of situations that it scared him a little; he had also became much more attractive because of it, he had an air to him that just screamed royalty, and his stupid smile had been replaced by a calm beautiful one, at least to the eyes of the nobles and the people in the castle, only he would still see the old wimpy smile once in a while, when they were alone.

"This is my daughter Cassandra" said the man looking at the girl next to him, Yuuri thought is was ridiculous how many times people would introduce themselves or be introduced by others to him in this kind of formal meetings, it wasn't like he would care any more that he did about the completely strange girl in front of him if he heard her name a thousand times. "I am here to offer her hand to you, for I think she would be able to keep Your Majesty happy as well as providing propper heirs to the throne" that last part was obviously directed at Wolfram and the old man didn't hesitate on looking at him from the corner of his eye while talking with a mocking grin on his face.

"Lord Tudrow, I'm afraid that, even though I do not doubt your daughter's capability of performing such tasks, I have to decline you offer, for I have no intention of marrying at this time" Even Gwendal was surprised by the "king-like-answer" the Maou had given without hesitating, although for some reason it seemed like Yuuri was a little upset at the old man's comment, only Conrart and Cheri had noticed and were exchanging a slight chuckle when Cassandra, who had been standing still the entire time, moved towards to the king.

"Is that why Your Majesty has stayed engaged to him?" she said in a defiant tone and looked at Wolfram who got frozen on the spot realizing that the little bitch just could be right, maybe Yuuri hadn't broken off their engagement only to have an excuse not to marry anyone. "If that is the case, then I myself can do the same and stay engaged to you as long as you wish. I will be a much better fit for Your Majesty than Lord Bielefel, the whole nation knows that you do not love him, and that he is no more than a spoiled brat" the girl continued, ignoring his father's attempts to calm her down and the threatening glances of said brat's older brothers and mother.

Silence filled the room. Wolfram was in a state of shock and didn't move a muscle at the girl's insults, he was actually struggling only to keep himself standing, since te feeling on his legs had abandoned him. Everyone was speechless, mostly because they were all fearing the Maou's reaction, there was a posibility of the girl been right and, as the endless seconds passed by, Yuuri hadn't even lokeed up. Lord Tudrow and his daughter were about to declare victory when the Maou stood up from his throne and, with a look on his eyes that reminded all the people in the room of those days when the king used to go into "Maou form" when he was angry, started talking "Lord Tudrow, Lady Cassandra, while my way of handling my engagement to Lord Bielefeld is none of your concern, I may remind you that he _**is**_ still your king's fiancé and a soldier who has fought in the defend of our country countless times. I will not allow this kind of disrespect tors him and if I hear another comment of such nature coming from you I will make sure your faces are never shown in public again. Your offer is declined, now please, be out of my sight". The earth didn't shook, but almost everyone in the room felt their balance escaping them.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

They were all having dinner as if nothing had happened, except from Wolfram, who hadn't said a word since they left the throne room earlier that day. Lady Cheri had actually have to shook her son out of his astonishment in order to walk out of the room. Yuuri was talking lively with Greta about some preparation for her wedding. Conrart y Gwendal were discussing with Lady Cheri who wanted to take a trip to find love before Greta's wedding so she could have a "propper date" to the ceremony.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram from time to time, his eyes were lost and he hadn't eaten almost anything, aside from the fact that the most expected tantrum of the ex prince that followed all of those marriage interviews hadn't come down yet. He was worried for the blond, he wanted to somehow make him feel better, he knew that for some reason Cassandra's outburst had hit Wolfram quite badly, but he couldn't find any words to comfort him. He himself wasn't sure why he hadn't broken off their engagement. Years ago he would tell himself that it was for Greta's sake, he didn't wanted the little girl to have her fathers splitting up, but she was a grown women now, he could very well go find himself a girl to marry, or at least have a date, he may had looked the same as ten years ago, but he wasn't a kid anymore, he was twenty five years old and he hadn't have as much as a real kiss in his whole life.

Wolfram's mind was racing from thought to thought, he wasn't even sure of what he was thinking about when another thought took the place of the last. In some level he was happy of the way Yuuri had defended him, in other he was proud of how the wimp had handle himself in such a situation and mostly he was worried because of the sudden realization that he had no idea why, after almost ten years, their engagement hadn't been broken off. At this point he knew better than to think it was because Yuuri returned his feelings, he knew that it was no use getting his hopes up once more only to end up disappointed and heartbroken all over again, but still he couldn't help but wonder, and his heart couldn't help but to start racing to that small light of hope he had just found.

A small smile started to form on Wolfram face and his eyes softened looking at his fork while playing around a little with his food. Yuuri noticed and a smile of his own appeared suddenly. He had to admit that Wolfram was in fact, the most beautiful person he had ever met and his childish behavior, while annoying and sometimes even dangerous, could be also very cute and endearing every once in a while

Everyone had excused themselves and went on different directions when Wolfram was snapped out of his thoughts by Yuuri. "Wolfram, are you coming or not?" said playfully the king knowing Wolfram was way out in space to have notice that everyone was gone. They walked together to their room, yes, **their** room, at some point Yuuri had came to accept that, and being honest with himself he came to realize it was very hard to sleep now without the blond's soft snores and the occasional "wimp" that would scape him in his dreams.

They walked in and started undressing and getting ready for bed. Wolfram was suddenly too aware of the semi naked body of the Maou in front of him, figthing back a slight blush he felt coming his way he rapidly gave his back to Yuuri, who could notice the wierd move of the blond instantly. Yuuri felt something burning in his stomach along with a pression on his chest and a slight dizziness took over his head for a moment, but he had grew used to it with time, that feeling would come to him regularly and he would just shook it off. It was like some sort of cut-in-the-middle-epiphany, like there was something he was missing to see, it was right there but he couldn't get a hold on what it was.

When Yuuri finally stopped feeling light headed Wolfram was already in the bed with his typical pink nightgown and a book on his hands, he smiled and gave Yuuri a sweet look that said _Why are you still standing there?_, the Maou smiled unconsciously and approached the bed. "You've been awfully quiet all day Wolf" Yuuri was worried for him, Wolfram had noticed the concerned expression in the wimp's face a while ago, the blond just wished that Yuuri wouldn't be so kind, he always worried, for everyone no matter who, that was just who Yuuri was, and that was probably why he had defended him from the little lady tramp earlier. It was Yuuri's kindness what hurted him the most. "Well what did you expected? I had to stop myself from burning that hussy up, you cheating wimp" he said putting his book down and covering himself in the sheets, facing in the opposite way of the Maou.

The king noticed the sadness written all over Wolfram's face even though he had disguised it with false anger. He had came to know the blond better with the years, he could tell when something was wrong with his _fiancé._ He slightly shook his head to that last word in his thoughts, it was the second time that day that his brain had automaticly refered to Wolfram as _his_. He looked down and realized that Wolfram's breathing was even, he could fall asleep so quickly, that always made Yuuri laugh.

He gently caressed those golden locks before putting out the lamps with his marioku, some of his abilities were just so useful, and lay beside Wolfram, their backs just slightly touching, feeling the other's warmth. But the blond wasn't asleep...

_If you don't love me, don't touch me. If you don't love me, don't be so kind. If you don't love me, just stop giving me false hopes._

.

**Chapter 2 extra: Platonic and... not so platonic relationships**

The sound of two sets of footsteps could be heard in the silence of the night in Blood Pledge Castle. "So that's what happened" Conrart was filling Yozak into the latest "developments" on the relationship of the king with his baby brother. "If I didn't knew better I could swear he realized what he was saying" he said with a small laugh. That's right, he knew his godson well enough to know that Yuuri didn't realize that he had practically lost it when someone had insulted Wolfram and that he had turned down, without even thinking it twice, the possibility of ending their engagement, something he had never done before, and with such determination!. Of course, he was the only one in the whole castle who hadn't realized, so he would probably fall on his knees tomorrow when the maids's gossip got to him.

"I didn't know that the bocchan had it in him though" They reached the center of the garden and just stood there for a few minutes, looking at the full moon. "I wonder if they have even talked about their relationship...- Conrat finally said with more concern now on his face - it's already been ten years"

"Now, Taichou, I can testify to the fact of their relationship still being as platonic as ever" a pause of awkward silence took over, Yozak looked like he knew something interesting, but Conrart wasn't fond of the idea of invading his little brother's privacy. "Don't tell me you have been spying on them" Yozak just laughed, now Conrart was really worried and started resembling his older brother.

"No I haven't, but Geika on the other side..." with that Conrart's eyes went wide. If the Sage was somehow involved on whatever it was that was going on, things would be getting pretty hectic soon. "It seems like they are planning something" that _**they**_ was what he feared the most, that meant not only the Sage but also the Great One were... well, bored. That was never good, at least, not at first.

After a while Conrart just sighed in acceptance, they would just have to wait and find out over time. With the moon as their only light he looked at Yozak who's blue eyes shined reflecting the stars, a breeze went by them waving Yozak's bangs in front of his eyes.

"So, how about we go discuss some other... not so platonic relationships?" said the redhead with a half smile. "Cards and dices are in my bedroom" answered the captain. After exchanging a few knowing glances they disappeared into the dark aisles.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>(sigh) Well, my hopes of making this a Humor fic are slowly fading. I just can't stop myself from wanting to make Yuuri suffer a little for making Wolfram wait so many years! Still, even though it wont be funny for most of the characters I'm sure Shinou and Murata will have a blast watching their friends struggling with what's coming in the next chapters ;)<p>

Thanks so much to those who reviewed the first chapter! This is my first fic on this site so I was very happy when I saw that there were already some reviews a few hours after I posted the story :D. I hope you'll stay with me to see what happens next!


	3. Chapter 3: What the hell is he thinking?

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM or any of it's characters (no news there ¬¬)

Hi guys! Here is the third chapter of this story and I think there will be five or six in total so we're about half way through :)

Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: What the hell is he thinking?<strong>

It had been two days since Greta's wedding and some sort of romantic air was still flowing around the castle. The maids and guards were still talking about how beautiful she was in her wedding dress, how the flower smell hadn't yet left the castle, how they wished to find love too, and some other rather corny issues.

Gwendal was in his office knitting something that looked a lot like a rodent, just enjoying the simple pleasure of having Annisina out of the castle for a few days. She, along with Cheri, had gone off to do only-the-Great-One-knows-what concerning some sort of women liberation mission, inspired by Greta. Everyone in the castle wondered if it had been the right thing to do, raising the little girl with those two as feminine figures. He could only shiver to the idea of his mother coming back with some new poor idiot fallen head over heels for her and Anissina's inspiration for her so called demonic devices recharged. But for now there was peace, he only hoped the little royal couple would let him enjoy it a bit longer before doing something idiotic, because he knew, they had both matured a lot in the past few years, but still, they were bound to do _something_ to rile him up, sooner or later.

Günter was currently explaining to Yuuri some "_important event"_ that had happened in the era of Shinou's reign. He had gotten used to the long sessions of studying a bunch of things he never really cared about, but after ten years of boring lessons, it was understandable that the young king's mind would wonder off every once in a while, especially when he was being taught some stories that seemed, outrightly just a bunch of personal facts about Shinou. Today his mind wandered off to Wolfram, the Maou was worried for him, no one had felt the departure of Greta like the blond had. He felt sad saying goodbye to his daughter, but he could tell that Wolfram's heart had simply just broken seeing her go.

Yuuri had learned to read Wolfram pretty well, he could tell when he was faking a tantrum just to hide how he really felt, he was the first one in the castle to notice when the ex prince was getting sick or if he had gotten injured in the slightest way while training. There were many things about Wolfram, who he was and how he acted, that Yuuri came to find out over time, much to the dislike of the blond at first, he knew it made Wolfram feel exposed and weak, as if being vulnerable would make Yuuri walk away from him; but those things, those details and flaws, along with everything that made Wolfram who he was, had been the things that brought them closer, to the point when they didn't needed to speak to know what the other was thinking or to recognise the other by the sound of their footsteps or the rhythm of their breathing.

Yuuri was too lost on his thoughts to realize how time had passed by, and suddenly his lesson was over letting him with that sensation like he was overlooking something again. He found himself walking towards the place where Wolfram was training his troops. He sat on the shadow of a tree, looking at how his fiancé shouted orders from here to there not noticing his presence. Normally at this hour he would be drinking tea with Greta somewhere near there and looking at the blond from afar, but those days were over. Their daughter was gone and he had no excuse anymore, but still, for some reason he wished things wouldn't change. Suddenly he felt his head grow heavier and his eyes slowly starting to close. He decided to just let the calm fresh air carry him into sleep listening to the sound of Wolfram's voice.

Wolfram was finished for the day with training and was heading to his office to clear some of the paperwork regarding a new recruit on his unit when he saw the Maou's sleeping figure under a tree close by. He looked so peaceful it took the blond's breath away for a moment, he had one leg resting fully on the ground while the other was bent closer to his chest, his right hand was resting on his knee and in the other hand he was holding some old scrolls he must have been supposed to read as an assignment from Günter, the wind softly rocked his ebony bangs over his closed eyes, as his chest went slightly up and down with every breath. Wolfram sat next to his fiancé as if he had been bewitched and had completely lost the ability of doing anything else. He let a small smile took over his lips and rested his head on Yuuri's shoulder, it wasn't long before he was peacefully sleeping too.

Yuuri felt himself waking up at the sound of something falling from a window somewhere near by, he wasn't really awake though, the sun on his eyes suddenly reminded him of where he was and what he was doing there, but only after realizing the extra weight in one of his shoulders he fully woke up, Wolfram was sleeping soundly by his side. He looked down onto the ex prince's golden eyelashes and then onto the his blue uniform that had some fallen leaves on it, they must have been there for quite a while then. He carefully removed the leaves and ran his fingers through the blond locks a couple of times before resting his head on the tree behind him and letting himself fall back into sleep.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

"Now seriously, how can two people be so damn slow?" said the Sage with a frustrated tone. Murata and Shinou were looking at the sleeping pair from one of the windows on the second floor and had _accidentally _drooped a book a few moments ago. "It is, indeed, almost painful to watch" answered the Original King quoting the words of his Sage, who just sighed wearily.

"Well, at least we can be sure the feeling is mutual between them, although I honestly don't think Shibuya has or will **ever** realize it on his own" that was a good thing, it meant things would be a bit easier and all the more fun for him. He wasn't still quite sure of exactly _what_ Shinou was going to do, but he had a pretty good idea. Things were about to get interesting for the first time in years.

Murata was a loyal friend, by his way of seeing things, this little prank would be almost the same as a favor for Yuuri, and, to be completely honest, he was just sick and tired of the non-existing, and somehow still annoying, romantic relationship between the Maou and his fiancé, and he was sure he wasn't the only one who saw it that way. So, at the end, all they were doing was providing the entire kingdom with what they had been expecting for years, probably saving Gwendal from a massive set of headaches yet to come, allowing the castle maids to finally settle the bet they had made almost nine years ago and putting both his idiotic friend and lord brat out of their misery.

He had seen how Yuuri's feelings towards the blond had slowly changed transforming into a very sweet, honest love, he just couldn't see it!. Murata had seen first hand, from his position as best friend, the struggle he had been through to get to that point, going against everything he was ever told was the right thing to do, everything his culture as a simple Japanese boy had taught him. And now that the feeling had been allowed to grow on its own, his friend was stupid enough to not realise what it was. And to make things even worse, if it was possible, Murata was quite sure his friend didn't thought Wolfram's love for him was real either.

He had also seen the not justified jealousy in Wolfram eyes fading away over the past six years, it wasn't as much throwing tantrums anymore as it was putting up a wall for people not to notice how he had truly fallen in love with Yuuri and just how much it really hurt him to know his fiancé didn't returned his feelings. In Murata's eyes it was plain obvious that last statement wasn't true and couldn't believe how, even though those two knew each other better than they knew themselves, they were both failing to see what was right in front of them. He had to respect Wolfram though, for staying by Yuuri's side all those years when he was sure (even if it wasn't true) his love was completely one-sided.

Murata felt a pair of blue eyes behind him scanning him, trying, and succeeding, to read his mind. "No Shinou, don't even..." he was suddenly interrupted by a strong laugh. Shinou had, in deed, read him completely. "Is that the real reason for your concern my friend? Is that you don't want them to end up like us?" the Original King asked in a playful tone, but a bit of concern could be seen in his eyes as he approached his Sage and placed his hand on both his shoulders. They just stood there for a second, sharing the warmth of that slight touch.

"I can't say that I have any complains about how things are right now" the Sage said after a while, trying to hide a small tremor in his voice and focusing his eyes on the still sleeping couple under the tree before adding "...do you?" Shinou slightly tightened his grip on Murata's shoulders and took a deep breath, it wasn't like he didn't knew what to answer, but it took him a long time to gather his strengths to face that topic between them that hadn't once been addressed directly. "No, I cannot say that I do. But still, four thousand years of waiting..." Murata turned around and faced those blue eyes that had regret written all over them. He had the memories of entire lifetimes worth of waiting for Shinou to come back to him somehow, but then again, _his_ memories were different, Shinou was here, he had no resentment towards him, but he had felt his guilt and had been awaiting for the moment the matter would come out.

"Yeah... but I've lived only twenty five of those, ya know?" everything was said in those few words. They both just stood there, smiling sincerely to each other, without looking away of the other's eyes, letting go of the past for good this time. They were there for what seemed only a few moments for them, but the sudden realization of the maids running around preparing dinner snapped them out of their fantasy world. It was time to make the Sage's first move: blending in.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Wolfram was the one who woke up this time, he felt something warm on his back and side, Yuuri had wrapped his arm around him in his sleep. Yuuri would do that kind of thing a lot for quite some time now, Wolfram would just gently get out of the embrace and wake up Yuuri, knowing that his fiancé would probably freak waking up hugging him. But this time he just stayed there, feeling the soft breeze and the warmth of the day that would soon be coming to and end for how the sun seemed to be painting the world in orange. That last thought made him realize how long they had been there, soon they'd be serving dinner, he had to come out of his dream and wake up the sleeping frame beside him, but when he removed his head from the comfort of Yuuri's shoulder to look up to him he found the surprise of a set of black eyes looking back at him.

"So you're awake Wolf" the Maou said with a smile, Wolfram's eyes widened, Yuuri was awake, had been for who knows how long and his arm hadn't moved, his heart and mind started racing, did that mean anything?, why wasn't Yuuri freaking out?, he hadn't noticed? besides, Yuuri was asleep when he sat next to him, why didn't Yuuri found strange waking up by his side? and so on, until the poor blond's mind just came to a dead short when Yuuri stood up and offering him his hand to help him stand up he said "Come on, let's go to the dinning room, your brothers must be wondering where we are" as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, Wolfram just nodded, he was speechless, his whole body felt numb, just what the hell had just happened?

As Yuuri had anticipated, Conrart was about to go fetch them, and Gwendal had a look on his face that indicated his patience was running out, he quickly took Wolfram's hand to make him speed up, the blond looked like he still hadn't fully woken up, and they took their seats. Yuuri heard a small chuckle, Murata was sitting next to Günter and had a grin on his face that warned the Maou's subconscious that probably something was going to happen soon, but he didn't pay too much attention to it.

Noticing that the Maou's eyed were set on the Sage, Günter explained "Geika is going to be staying with us for a couple of days" Yuuri thought it was strange being that his friend hadn't been to the castle in quite a while (not that he knew anyway), in fact, now that he thought about it, there had been no sign of Shinou around the castle neither in months, he would usually feel his presence near him every now and then. Not that it bothered him, it was hard enough trying to run a nation without its founder breathing over his shoulder.

"So it's time for the annual cleaning in Shinou's temple and you're just running away from work uh?" Yuuri said raising an eyebrow and glancing at Murata, everyone in the table instantly burst into laughter while Murata scratched the back of his head. The food was served soon after and a light conversation took place. Wolfram was still too lost in his thoughts to be fully aware of his surroundings so he was the only one who didn't rose his head at the sound of the dinning room twin doors opening slowly making a loud squeaking noise.

Suddenly the image of a well known blond standing in the doorway was clear to everyone. It was Shinou himself who stood there with an evil smile on his face. Everyone was surprised and speechless, even Murata couldn't hide his astonishment, he knew Shinou was going to make an appearance sooner or later, but he didn't imagine it was going to be that same night; so when Yuuri looked at him looking for an answer he answered with a sincere look of _I have NO idea._

Shinou slowly started walking forward the table, not one muscle was moved by all the diners. They were all thinking different things, but with something in common: they weren't surprised at the fact of seeing Shinou, they knew he was alive, but whenever the Original King chose to show himself so openly it meant trouble of some sort. Wolfram then noticed the looks on everyone's faces and directed his eyes on the direction they were looking at. Shinou was walking toward them, no, he was walking to him. The blond rapidly stood up from his seat and faced the Great One who was only a step away from him. He didn't had time to think of anything when he felt a gentle but firm slap on his left cheek. His eyes almost came out of its sockets, what the fuck was that just then?

"What is the meaning of this, Shinou!" Yuuri said in a tone that meant he wasn't kidding, he was really angry. "Well, Yuuri Heika, I think it is quite obvious that I've asked for Lord Von Bielefeld's hand, you have shown no intention to marry him and I have grown quite drawn to him... and since I haven't heard him reject me..." All the eyed were on Wolfram, he hadn't yet understood what had happened, the Great One had actually just slapped him? He knew he had to do something, say something to stop whatever the hell it was what was going on, but his voice had abandoned him, he opened his mouth trying to say something, anything, but it was useless, only air came out of his lips.

"So, if you do not reject me then it's official, is it not, _Yuuri Heika_?" he dragged those two last words making Yuuri clench his fists. Murata was thinking on whether he should step in and do something or not. He knew Shinou would try to make Shibuya jealous somehow, but this was too much. If his friend didn't say anything all hopes would be gone and Shinou would actually have to go through with this engagement, he also had the feeling the Original King had something to do with the sudden voice lost of the ex prince.

But when he was about to speak the Maou stood up looking down in a way that his bangs were hiding his eyes. "I'm gonna ask you one more time, what are you trying to do, Shinou?" his deep voice echoed in the room, he let a few seconds pass by as he clenched his teeth, and then looked up, confronting the Original King with a defiant furious look, but all he got as a response was a soft sneer and a set of blue eyes that challenged him back.

In an outburst of pure anger the Maou got a hold on the tablecloth, closing his other fist, burying his nails in it so strongly that a trickle of blood ran to the floor. In a single move he removed the cloth from the table, throwing everything on it up, and then onto the ground. Günter and Gwendal barely dodged the bread basket heading their way while Conrart protected Murata with his body from a glass thrown on his.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri not being able to recognize him, or if this was all even happening and then the sight of Shinou bending over and picking up something made him understand just how serious this what getting. The Original King had a knife in one hand and a three-pronged fork in the other, and was pointing both of them at the Maou.(1)

"Shinou Heika! Does this means...?" It was Günter's voice that had just broken the silence. All eyes moved from the Original King to the Maou as if they were watching a tennis match, including all the maids that had gone out of the kitchen hearing the loud noises. Both Kings just stood there staring at each other for a few minutes, no one dared to interrupt again, it was a titans's fight right there in front of them. Although Murata felt as if he was watching a "he who blink first looses" match, and it was just plain stupid on his opinion, but they both seemed really serious so he just stood there, looking down and covering his eyes with the light reflection on his glasses.

"I will be back in a month, _little king_, be prepared to settle this by then" having said that the Original King turned around and left the room as suddenly as he had entered it, leaving behind a room full of confusion, a silent Wolfran and a furious Yuuri.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>(1) For those who don't remember, this is an old mazoku custom that appears in chapter 45, while picking up a knife means accepting a duel, picking up both the knife and the three-pronged fork and pointing them at your oponent means you accept the duel and also declare to have stolen the other person's lover.<p>

So, do you like it so far? Yuuri seems really determined but I think it's only because he hasn't realized what he did just yet, and old wimpy Yuuri will be coming out to play on the next chapter too. Please leave me your reviews to know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4: A heart changing conversation

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM or any of its characters ;)

Hello everyone! Here is the forth chapter of this story, it's a bit shorter than the past two, but I wanted to leave things in suspense for now.

Hope you'll enjoy it and review!

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A heart changing conversation<strong>

Gisela left the infirmary, leaving Wolfram sitting on the edge of the examination table with a sad look on his face. Outside the room Yuuri, Gwendal, Conrart and Günter were resting against the aisle's walls, at the sight of the woman's expression they knew something wasn't right.

"His Excellency's condition cannot be cured by any methods I'm familiar with. I'm not sure what's causing his muteness, but it is probably psychological" the four faces paled slightly, not sure what to ask first, it was pretty obvious that Wolfram had suffered a traumatic event that night at dinner, the whole thing was too sudden and quite bizarre, but Wolfram wasn't the kind of person to let things shook him up like that.

"Is it possible that it's caused by majutsu?" The question came from behind a corner, it was Murata appearing for the first time after the dinner fiasco, he had disappeared in the confusion and since everyone was worried for the blond no one had really noticed until then."The possibility can't be ruled out, but the fact is, _something_ is blocking his voice. For now, just make sure not to put any extra stress on him"

Wolfram walked out of the room, finding everyone there, he looked at Yuuri trying to tell him that he wanted to go to sleep, he was tired and the looks of concern of his brothers along with Günter's babbling were starting to depress him. It seems that the Maou understood his fiancé's wishes, because with a small smile on his face he extended his hand to Wolfram and said "Let's go, Wolf"

They walked to the room in silence, undressed in silence, and went to bed in silence, the blond opened the book he had been reading as he did every night before sleeping. The blond was starting to get a little angry at Yuuri, not because he couldn't speak the wimp had to stay quiet, too. He looked at Yuuri trying to scold him with his eyes. The Maou started laughing and then said "I'm sorry Wolf, I didn't mean it, I was too lost in my thoughts". What was that? Did Yuuri just read his mind?

"You know, it's amazing how you can't even speak but you can still find the way to call me a wimp... After all this time, you are the only one who still treats me like that" Yuuri looked out the window like he was trying to find something in the dark sky. Wolfram put down the book and placed a hand on the Maou's shoulder. They looked at each other and shared a warm smile before putting out the lights.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Yuuri had waited for Wolfram to fall asleep, put his clothes back on and went out for a walk. He sat on a bench in the castle courtyard, trying to put his thoughts in order. Shinou had asked for Wolfram's hand, and of course he had dared him, no less than the Original King, to a duel. Oh! and to put the icing on the cake, Wolfram's voice was gone. In some weird way it made sense, some sort of very disturbing sense. He let out a loud sigh imagining what was expecting him in a month from then, he was _so _dead. But he couldn't back down, and he didn't really wanted to anyway.

"Wanna practice, Shibuya?" Murata appeared from the shadows with a bag on his hands, he was so good at doing that it annoyed Yuuri a little. "I'm no good with a sword, but I'm the closest match you'll find to Shinou's powers" The Sage smiled, but his expression slowly changed to that serious look Yuuri had come to known as _better listen to the Sage._ It wasn't the first time they did it. Normally Murata's powers only acted as a catalyst or an amplifier of the Maou's powers, but when he used them like that, he was, in deed, very powerful, and had helped Yuuri train more than once.

After they were far enough to not wake up anyone at the castle Yuuri wrapped himself up with a blue aura and called onto his water dragons lifting himself up in the air. Murata did the first and last thing himself too. After a few seconds and exchanging a look of _go,_ the Maou threw his first attack, easily blocked by his friend "Is that really all you've got!". The maou, upset by that last comment, tried to immobilize the Sage with one of his dragons, but he dodged the creature at the last moment "Shibuya you have fought Shinou before, even if he isn't controlled by Soushu he's going to try to upset you with comments like that so you get distracted, you can't let him get to you!"

The fight continued for a while, both of them were starting to feel the exhaustion, it was time for Murata to make his first move. "_Shibuya, why haven't you done it?"_ the voice came from inside of his mind. Murata was talking to him through his thoughts like he had done a couple of times before, back when he used to go into Maou mode. "_Done it? done what?" _he answered as he dodged an energy wave thrown by the Sage. "_Why haven't you broken off the engagement?" _ Yuuri's eyes widened, that was the question he had been avoiding all night, no, he had been avoiding it for much longer. The water dragons disappeared and he slowly started to descend onto the ground.

"Guess this means I won uh?" Murata said smiling and offering him a towel. They sat on the grass and Murata opened the bag he had before, taking out some sandwiches and handing one to his friend "So that's what you had in there" "Well, there's nothing like a good sandwich after training, right?". They laughed and began eating in silence, looking at the stars. Yuuri knew he had to face facts now, whether he wanted to or not, everyone was asking the same question, and it was only natural after ten years of an unfulfilled engagement. Wolfram seemed to be the only one who didn't mention the subject anymore, that made him feel somehow sad instead of relief, though.

"Shinou is not gonna make it easy for you" Yuuri heard the name coming out of his friend's mouth and he came to a sudden realization of something he hadn't thought about yet, probably because of all the confusion of the day. "Wait a second, Murata... I thought you and Shinou were... you know... a couple or something" The Sage's eyes looked firmly at the Maou, this piece of information was very useful to him, Yuuri knew about them. "I thought you had a problem with same sex relationships" he said looking away hoping for a certain answer. "Oh that, yeah I think I got over it with time, living here I've known a lot of couples of the same sex. I guess if people are happy together it's not that big of a deal" Bingo, and now step two.

Murata let a couple of minutes pass by in silence and then he said "Nee Shibuya, you know you'll have to answer that question sooner or later" Murata's eyes and tone weren't scolding him, it was as if his friend was truely concerned this time. "It's not like I haven't thought about it... But I just can't get to a conclusion, every time I think I'm close it's like I hit a wall, I just want him to stay by my side" The Sage thought maybe his friend was even dumber than he had foreseen, but his tone was honest and maybe even a little desperate, so he took a deep breath and looked at the bright side: Shibuya wasn't running away of the fact that he needed Wolfram, he had accepted same sex relationships and he wasn't backing down or freaking out about the duel with Shinou, at least no more than any sane person would, it was still the Original King they were talking about. So onto step three.

"Now that he's lost his speech you won't even be able to say goodbye properly, when Shinou takes him away" Murata knew that comment had been a bit too harsh, but it was probably what his friend needed to come to a decision, if not to the realization of his feelings. Yuuri clenched his fists, there was no way he was letting anyone take Wolfram away. When he had first came to Shin Makoku there were many times when he thought he might loose the blond forever, only remembering the sight of Wolfram's cold body made him shiver. But this time it wasn't really quite like that, if Wolfram could be happy being the spouse of the Original King he should be happy for his friend too right? Why was it that he couldn't stand the thought of letting him go?

"You better go get some sleep, Shibuya, besides, Lord Von Bielefeld will be worry if he wakes up and _you_ are not there" Murata emphasised that _you_ like he was trying to make a point, but Yuuri didn't pay much attention to it, they parted and went on separate ways once they got back to the castle.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Wolfram had woken up once he felt the absence of the Maou's body next to him. He was a heavy sleeper, he knew, but whenever Yuuri was away this would happen to him, sleeping had became so hard without the wimp by his side. After a few hours he was falling back to sleep when he heard a distant noise, like footsteps maybe and short after he felt the warmth coming back into the bed, it was Yuuri, he felt so soothed and relaxed by the presence of the Maou, that he fell into a deep sleep.

Yuuri had just crawled back into bed when he felt the blond embracing his arm like it was a safety blanket. Wolfram was laying on his side, with his legs bent close to his chest, he was wearing a green nightgown very similar to the one he wore the first time he had sneaked into his bed, but just a little more transparent. His golden locks fell carelessly over his face making his eyelashes move from the contact every once in a while, and his mouth was slightly open. Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat to this sight. He thought that after ten years of sleeping next to him he would've gotten used to this, but it still amazed him just how beautiful the ex prince was.

But this beautiful sleeping figure next to him was also a brave man, a skilled soldier and fire wielder, and sometimes also a bit of a spoiled brat. He was so childish in so many ways, though a lot of them seemed really cute to the Maou. Wolfram tightened his grip on Yuuri's arm making him snap out of his daydream.

A dark cloud then appeared on Yuuri's thoughts. In a month from then Wolfram could be doing this with Shinou. He felt his blood boiling inside of him. The thought of **someone else** sleeping next to Wolfram, being able to see this side of the blond that only he knew about, the thought of someone else touching him. He couldn't stand it, the room was spinning, he felt like he was going to loose his mind.

And then it hit him, it finally hit him.

"Could it be... that all this time... I..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4 extra: Why Murata disappeared after dinner**

After Shinou left the room Wolfram fell to his knees, loosing control of his legs from the shock of what had just happened plus the fact that he suddenly wasn't able to speak. That shook the rest of the people in the room out of their own astonishment and all of them, except Murata, rapidly ran to help him, asking if he was alright; obtaining no answer even though the blond keep moving his lips trying to speak made them all understand that it wasn't that he hadn't rejected Shinou for being surprised or for actually accepting him, Wolfram had really lost his voice.

The Sage quietly got out of the chaos in the dinning room and started walking trough the cold stone halls looking at the floor while doing so. At some point he took a turn to the left and lifted his head. "What exactly do you think you're doing my spoiled king?" he said sarcastically to the frame that was now behind him. "You did not liked it? I thought it was quite theatrical". Murata sighed, he should've known better than to expect Shinou to act reasonably.

"What are you going to do if he looses?" Murata asked now sounding more like an accomplice than someone who was supposed to be against the whole idea. "Oh he won't, believe me" Shinou's answer came out so confidently that the Sage was about to believe him without hesitation. "Are you planning on letting him win?" Shinou chuckled and putting his arms around Murata from the back he said "No, neither do I think it will be necessary, _my Daikenja_" Shinou whispered those two last words on Murata's ear, knowing that it would probably distract him from scolding him further more. "You know I'm not him" Shinou only tightened his embrace at this response "Of course I know, because now _you_ are so much more" he continued whispering on the other's ear, letting him feel the warmth of his breath on his neck, and successfully distracting Murata from whatever it was that he was thinking, letting himself follow Shinou into the room to their left to then fall fully into Shinou's embrace.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>There it was :D!<p>

On the next chapter we'll see the confrontation between Yuuri and Shinou, and find out if Yuuri **finally** realized his feelings for Wolfram, but I think it's gonna take me a little longer to update this time, so I hope you'll encourage me to update sooner and who knows, maybe I will ;)


	5. Chapter 5: A fight against myself

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM or any of it's characters

Hi guys! Turns out I didn't had to work this weekend, which was pretty bad news for my wallet, but it's good news for you, cause since I had nothing to do I finished this fic!

Hope you'll like how things are turning out

R&R please!

[ Re-posted to correct an error ;) ]

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 5: A fight against myself<strong>**

A month passed before Yuri was able to digest the whole _duel with the Original King_ idea. Wolfram still couldn't speak and they hadn't seen each other that much lately, since Wolfram had to spend two weeks on the Von Bielefeld lands with his uncle, trying to convince him of why it wasn't completely insane to reject a marriage proposal from the Great One himself, the task was not easy to begin with and adding the muteness factor it became almost impossible. The result of the trip had been Waltorana coming back with him to await the date of the duel. Needless is to say that with the overprotective uncle around, Yuuri and Wolfram didn't really got that much privacy on the remaining week between their arrival and fulfillment of the month.

That morning began like all the others, except maybe from the fact of Yuuri waking up without the blond by his side. The exact moment of the duel was never decided so everyone was a little flustered, in fact, no one in the castle had heard from Shinou since his appearance at dinner that night and both Murata and Ulrike claimed he hadn't been to the temple neither. Yuuri had his doubts about those two telling the truth, but he had learned to trust Murata's judgement about what he could and couldn't tell him, at the end his friend always came through for him, things were said when they needed to be said.

Günter was running around from one side to the other in Gwendal's office, making the latest rage grow by the second. They both had their hands pretty much full with the event that was going to take place that day. Most people didn't know the Original King wasn't dead, not that he was alive either, it was very hard to explain between themselves to even try to tell the ten nobles about it. The few people who knew Shinou had been possessed by Shoushu thought that he was somehow double-dead, so this sudden, so open, appearance of the Great One was more that what they could handle. Waltorana had found out somehow, probably through a spy inside the castle, but for what they knew, the news hadn't spread yet; however, if Yuuri were to loose the duel and Wolfram ended up married to this non-dead Shinou, hell would probably be unleashed in Shin Makoku.

After eating breakfast and taking a shower Yuuri started walking through the stone halls of the castle, he wasn't going anywhere specific, he just felt like his body needed to move or else he would explode because of the nerves. He passed by Anissina's lab, she was fascinated by a digital camera that the Sage had brought from Earth, with about a thousand extra batteries just in case, to _capture the moment_ of the Kings fight. He could hear Günter's cries from there so he switched directions towards the courtyard and sat down next to the Beautiful Wolframs.

Suddenly he felt a well known presence behind him, for a second he felt as if his heart was coming out of his mouth. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down and having recovered his repair he whispered softly and without turning around "Are you not familiar with doors, Shinou?".

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Wolfram had been sleeping in his old room for the last week, if you could call that sleeping anyway, not having the wimp by his side made him roll around in bed a lot, he would find himself waking up with his head on the floor or trapped inside the sheets in some really weird ways, a few times a night he would wake up for the pain of falling out of the bed completely too. It wasn't like it was something new for him, he used to sleep like that all the time, in fact, the first years of sleeping with the Maou hadn't changed that either. But at some point, when Yuuri started embracing him in his sleep, he had began sleeping calmly and he'd missed it that month.

The blond ate his breakfast with his uncle in the bedroom he was staying at for the moment. It was a regular size room in the second floor, with a modest decoration and a view of the castle's courtyard, Wolfram thought it must had been Günter's doing, because the rooms that were decorated by his mother were much more... flashy. Wolfram had notice that ever since he lost his voice he had became more calmed and aware of his surroundings. No one knew what had happened to him and at first he was quite pissed off by the whole thing, but eventually he came to think of it as a blessing, for no one expected him to answer any questions about Shinou and they had pretty much just let him be this past month.

"I still cannot understand how, if the Great One is alive, he is not taking over Yuuri Heika as King of this nation that he, himself founded" And there it was again, the same conversation they had all month, well, it was more like a monologue actually. He rolled his eyes and continued to eat while his uncle babbled "If he has honored you with his affection, you should just accept it proudly, Wolfram" Waltorana paused and hesitated before continuing, he didn't wanted to hurt his nephew, but he was being too stubborn "Yuuri Heika has made clear that he does not wish to marry you. How long will you continue to hold on to a one-sided puppy love Wolfram?"

For Wolfram that was it, he had had enough, he knew all that already, he didn't needed anyone to rub it on his face, he had made the decision of staying by Yuuri's side no matter what, he loved Yuuri enough to do so. He stood up throwing the chair to the floor while doing so, and walked to the window trying to clear his thoughts, but what he saw made him run out of the room and down the stairs. Shinou and Yuuri were standing next to his mother's flowers.

Waltorana followed his nephew and only understood exactly what was going on when they got to the first floor. He ran to Gwendal's office to tell him what was happening and soon every person in the castle had gathered around the yard.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

"As you can see, I have no sword with me, so what do you think about skipping that part, _Maou Heika_?" Shinou moved away his cloak to show he had no weapons on him, and Yuuri, who wasn't expecting this to happen so early, had left Morgif on his bedroom. "As you wish then, _Shinou Heika_". The sarcasm at the mention on each other's titles was obvious to all the viewers.

Yuuri wrapped himself with a blue, almost white aura and closed his eyes concentrating for a moment. A see-through barrier was formed from the ground to the ceiling of the first floor halls protecting all the spectators from any possible harm and also preventing them from interfering, this was his fight. "Heika!" it was Conrart's voice that caught Yuuri's attention. "Don't worry Conrad, and it's Yuuri" he said with a soothing smile, Conrart smiled back, it had been a while since Yuuri had scolded him for calling him Heika.

Yuuri lifted himself up in the air, beyond the castle's towers, and Shinou, who was shrouded by a golden aura, followed him. "_Remember Shibuya..._" the Maou heard his friend talking to him inside his head, he looked down and saw him next to Wolfram, who had a look of terror and concern that almost broke Yuuri's heart. "_Shinou's marioku isn't what it used to be, just avoid him long enough for him to loose his strenght_" He looked at his friend with determination, letting him know he understood.

Shinou opened his palm onto the sky and a small ball of golden energy started forming on it. Yuuri called onto his water dragons just in time, because the little sphere had became a ray of lightning and was coming his way, he covered himself up with a small barrier and sent the dragons towards Shinou, they wrapped themselves up in the lightning and after some effort they broke it into pieces.

"Very good Yuuri, I see you have trained for me, I am flattered" Yuuri clenched his fists trying to remain calmed. Shinou formed another energy sphere on his hand, as little fire arrows were thrown at the Maou, one of them ripped his left sleeve. Yuuri looked at Shinou and noticed he was looking down, at Wolfram, winking. Rage took control over the Maou, who formed a swirl of water around them, blocking Shinou's view of Wolfram. The Original King chuckled at Yuuri's angry look "I don't care who you are, Shinou, you are not taking him away!" Yuuri said narrowing his water swirl to trap only Shinou, but then he heard Murata's voice again "Shibuya, behind you!" , he turned around and found himself only an inch away from Shinou, he widened his eyes feeling the Great One's hand pierce thorough his chest.

Murata tried to warn his friend, but it was too late, the next thing they saw was a blinding white light, growing from the point in the sky where the two kings were. All the viewers took cover and laid on the ground as the waves of energy broke the barrier Yuuri had made before. Murata, Wolfram, Conrart and Yosak were the first to run towards the center of the yard from the different points they were before. They looked up not quite understanding what had happened.

"So this is what you had planed, uh? I think I can play along a little more" Murata whispered to himself. "Geika, what's happening? We have to get him down" Conrart looked up, floating about ten feet over their heads was Yuuri, on his back, eyes closed, hands on his stomach, like he was sleeping over a cloud. "I wouldn't recommend that lord Weller" Everyone looked at Murata looking for an explanation of why the hell didn't he wanted to get Yuuri down, as a response he took a little stone and threw it to the sleeping Maou. Before reaching him the stone crashed against the barrier that enclosed Yuuri, making it visible for everyone, a sphere protected by golden chains that threw some sparks at the contact.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Yuuri woke up not knowing where he was, he looked around trying to recognize the things around him, soon he realized he was at the Shibuya household, in Earth, lying down on the living room couch. He sat up, shaking his head in an attempt of remembering how he got there. A strong headache stroke him, along with the memories of the past month and the duel.

"It took you long enough" The voice came from the corner of the room, behind him. Shinou was standing next to the window and looking at him. Suddenly a bunch of memories came to him at once, making him a little dizzy. They had done this before, the two of them in that room, when Shinou had been possessed by Shoushu entirely. But wait! Then they were...

"Don't tell me we're on my subconscious again. Doesn't this seem a little worn-out to you? I'm getting a huge feeling of deja vú with the whole thing" Yuuri finally said, relaxing and resting his head on the couch "Oh man, you gotta be kidding me" he added, more to himself than to Shinou really. The Original King walked to the couch in front of him and sat down sighing.

"Where did all the formal language go? You are still one of the only two people who talks to me like that" he said, looking at Yuuri with a childish expression, that amused the Maou who was temporarily forgetting his own anger towards the blue eyed blond, he crossed his legs and answered "Well someone should! You're just like a spoiled child who likes to toy around with people when he gets bored!"

"I think you have been expending too much time with my Daikenya..." Shinou answered looking at the window, making a mental note of scolding the Sage later. "But Yuuri, you and I may be more alike than you think, if I am a spoiled child, you are a blind fool " Maybe for the first time in his life he knew exactly what Shinou was talking about with that vague observation, but he chose not to let it show and shaking his head he said "Whatever, just get us out of here so we can finish this stupid duel"

Shinou took a moment to think, putting on the most reflexive expression he could, but finally the urge to laugh was getting too strong to hide it and letting go a small chuckle he looked at Yuuri firmly "I simply got in, I never said that I knew how to get us out" he made a pause looking at the puzzled expression of the Maou in front of him before adding "We are inside you, can't **you** get us out?" Yuuri felt he wanted to assassinate the man on the other couch, Shinou and Murata were both so good at doing this kind of stuff, always asking questions they already knew the answer to, but he didn't knew, why couldn't they just tell him?

"You just don't change, do you?" he finally said sighing. Shinou smiled playfully and then looked around him intently. "This place has certainly changed though, since the last time I was here. This might be the place your heart comes from, but it is not the most important place in your heart any more, is it?" Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat at those words, _the most important place in my hearth uh?_ he thought. Then a black void started filling the room, leaving them standing in the dark. Yuuri saw a white light far away in front of them that was coming closer and closer until it hit them blinding both man for a second.

When the Maou opened his eyes he was sitting next to the tree he had fallen asleep with Wolfram by his side not long ago, only this time the person beside him was Shinou. They were back in Blood Pledge Castle but they were still inside of him? so... that was the most important place in his heart now? He looked around noticing the absence of noise, the castle was empty. But then he felt a finger poking his shoulder, it was Shinou, and now he was pointing to a spot in front of them, where Wolfram always trained his troops, someone was there.

"W-What is this... Wolfram?" yes, it was definitely the blond standing there only a few feet away, Yuuri stood up and started walking on his direction, but in the middle of the way he felt his feet stuck in the ground, he couldn't move at all. Wolfram smiled to him, that beautiful smile the blond only showed to Greta or when he thought no one could see him, a warm feeling spread through Yuuri's body; but then the Maou noticed Wolfram's horse behind him, the blond started talking, he couldn't hear him but looking at his lips he could know what he had said "_Goodbye, Yuuri"_. He tried to run and stop him, but his whole body was immobilized. Wolfram got on the horse and began to move away without looking back. He was almost gone, reaching the gates of the castle, Yuuri thought his heart would stop, tears running down his cheeks uncontrollably, he felt something burning on his chest "WOLFRAM!" he shouted falling to his knees, when the blond was out of sight and his body was finally able to move.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder "What is it that you are afraid of loosing Yuuri?, is it the thought of loosing an important friend that's tormenting you, or is it the thought of loosing the person you love?"

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

"How long had they been like that" Yozak asked in a low voice without looking away of the Maou's body that was still suspended in the air. "Around two hours I think" answered the Sage, the concern could be heard on his voice. "It can't be, soon they'll both..." Murata knew Yozak was right, something had to be done or soon both kings would consume all their marioku, if that happened and Yuuri didn't die, the best possible outcome would be Shinou trapped inside of him for the rest of his life, and Murata had a feeling his friend wouldn't really like that.

"There's nothing that we can do, Yuuri is the only one who can get Shinou out of him" Murata added looking at the blond ex prince who hadn't moved in those two hours. Wolfram was sitting next to the flowers, looking up at Yuuri's body. When he had seen the explosion of light he had tried to call out Yuuri's name, but no sound had came out. He felt so powerless at this situation, there was nothing he could do, he couldn't even scream Yuuri's name to try and bring him back.

"Wolfram you should go have lunch, your uncle said you didn't even finished your breakfast" Conrart said trying to convince his little brother, but he only looked at him defiantly, and directed his eyes back to Yuuri. Conrart sighed and looked up too, suddenly he found himself dodging something that came out of the sky throwing golden sparks. It was one of the chains that held Yuuri, that soon, after hitting the ground had disappeared completely. "This isn't good" Murata said, in a second all the looks were on him "Shinou's marioku is running out, which means Shibuya must be about the same too" he looked up, the light that came out of Yuuri's body reflected on his glasses covering his eyes. "What will happen if their power runs out?" Conrart finally asked what everyone was thinking. "I'm not sure, but it wont be good... In the worse case it can be fatal for both of them".

Wolfram had already figured that out so he wasn't surprised at the Sage's answer, but still, hearing it aloud made his heart quiver and he took a few steps back. He felt his stomach aching and his chest tightening. The memory of something his mother told him years ago came to his head. They were arguing about Yuuri, he was complaining to her about how the wimp didn't love him and that he was sick of being the nobles laughingstock since everyone knew that he did loved the Maou; but then his mother had told him "_Are you sure that __**he**_ _knows?"_. At the time he found the question stupid, he had proved to Yuuri how much he loved him plenty of times, but now he understood the question, whether the wimp knew or not wasn't important, the thing was that he had never told him. And now he was going to loose him without having ever done it.

Gwendal and Günter were charging one on Anissina's inventions, that looked a lot like a karaoke machine, with their marioku, let-me-into-your-thoughts-kun, that was supposed to let them speak to Yuuri through his thoughts. Murata, Conrart and Yozak were trying to figure out a way of helping Yuuri that wouldn't explode, and pretty much everyone in the castle ran from one side to the other trying to do something useful, when a voice they hadn't heard in a long time came to their ears "Yuuri...", Murata smiled in satisfaction and looked up at Yuuri, Conrart and Yozak smiled too, although with a little sadness, Günter's eyes went wide and Gwendal frowned looking at the pain on his little brother's face.

Wolfram had started talking believing that, like it had happened all month, no sound would come out, but it wasn't the case. Looking up to Yuuri's body he felt the tears coming down and he put a hand on his chest trying to stop the oppression that was suffocating him.

"I love you, Yuuri"

The blue energy that had been covering the Maou's body all that time started to expand and finally formed a cylinder that began at the ground and got loost on the sky and started to twirl making the wind push away all the people who were standing there against the castle's walls, everyone except Wolfram, who stood on the center of it.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

An utter darkness had covered the picture again inside of Yuuri's heart. He was sitting on the ground whith his arms around his knees, and Shinou was standing behind him "All you have to do is get us out of here, and you will win this duel" he said in a comforting voice. Yuuri wanted to, but he didn't knew how "Isn't there someone you want to see?" In the distance a soft light appeared and the words of the blond reached them, echoing over and over again in Yuuri's ears.

The Maou stood up and looked back "You were only trying to make me see it, weren't you?", Shinou smiled "Well, it is true that I was bored too" he said and they started walking forwards to the light.

**To be continued...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Okay... this was supposed to be the last chapter of this story, but I got kinda carried away writing and ended up dividing it into two, so I'll be updating soon, I just have to find the time to correct the second part :D<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: The most precious thing

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM or any of its characters, I only own this story

Hello everyone! We've reached the end of this story

I wanna thank all of you who reviewed the past chapters, the attention to detail some of you put on reading my story really made my day :)

Hope you'll enjoy this last chapter too

R&R ;)

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The most precious thing in my heart<strong>

"_I love you, Yuuri"_

_The blue energy that had been covering the Maou's body all that time started to expand and finally formed a cylinder that began at the ground and got lost on the sky. It started to twirl making the wind push away all the people who were standing there, against the castle's walls, everyone except Wolfram, who stood on the center of it._

The blond looked up and saw Yuuri falling slowly, like a feather would. He extended his arms in front of him to receive the Maou's body. Only once he had caught him the cylinder disappeared and his fiance's body recovered it's weight. Wolfram saw, with great relief, that Yuuri was only unconscious and he let himself fall into his knees putting the Maou into the ground in a way that his head rested on his lap.

Conrart, Günter and Gwendal ran to his brother, the latest shouted for someone to call Gisela when they got next to Wolfram and he saw the state of the Maou. "It's alright, he is only unconscious" the blond said looking at his fiancé's face, like he just couldn't keep his eyes away, he would have kissed him right there if he didn't knew Yuuri wouldn't like it. "Wolfram, your voice..." Conrart said as the eyes of his baby brother went wide, like he had thought, Wolfram had been so concerned about Yuuri that he hadn't noticed the return on his voice.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Once they got Yuuri inside and on his bed, Gisela began examining the unconscious Maou's condition meticulously, after a few minutes the white light on her hands went out and she turned around to face the five men behind her. "Heika's vital signs appear to be fine. His marioku is very weak, though. I think it will take a while for him to wake up, the next few days may be a little rough for him" she explained and looked back at the maou with a small smile on her face. "If he's not waking up why are you smiling like that Gisela!" Wolfram said while he walked to the side of the bed. "It's Heika's soul... He seemed so peaceful... A warm comforting feeling" she answered drawing a hand to her chest and smiling more widely before excusing herself and leaving the room.

Murata sighed in relief and smiled, knowing the probable reason for this warmth. "Well, I guess this settles the duel too" "What do you mean, Geika?" asked confused Günter. Wolfram suddenly remembered the reason they were there in the first place and why it all had happened, he held Yuuri's hand and directed his eyes to the Sage. "If we use the rule of _last man standing_, since it seems to be no sign of Shinou..." Wolfram's eyes lightened and he chuckled to himself looking at the man who had won his hand, and his heart, all over again.

"I still can't believe Shinou Heika did all of this" Gwendal said and started to walk to the door, everyone followed him. "His personality never changes" Murata said putting his hands behind his head and getting an odd look from all the presents. Conrart was the last to walk out of the room and closed the door behind him leaving his little brother alone with the Maou. Yozak appeared out of nowhere, as he usually did, and started walking next to him "You think this was what Shinou Heika and Geika were planning all along?" the redhead said looking back at the closed door of the Maou's chamber. "Probably" he answered letting out a small chuckle. "Can't say I agree with their methods, but..." he stopped and put a hand on Conrart's shoulder, who covered with his own, as they shared a smile thinking about the little royal couple's future from then on.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

It had been four days since the duel and Yuuri wouldn't wake up, the Sage had reassured everyone telling them it was normal because of the amount of marioku he had used, and Gisela insisted on the fact of the Maou's physical health being perfectly normal. However, all that didn't stop Wolfram from being at the edge of a nervous breakdown on the inside. He hadn't left Yuuri's side at all since the first day and he was starting to feel desperate.

It was around six in the afternoon and the ex prince was sitting next to the bed, looking at the window and holding the Maou's hand, when he felt a little squeeze. He looked at him hopeful, but there was no response. The blond ran his fingers through Yuuri's black locks a few times and then he softly caressed his cheek with the back of his hand leaning down to see him more closely. Wolfram felt his chest tightening and tears filled his emerald eyes. He held his fiancé's face between his hands and rested their foreheads together, a single tear fell down his golden eyelashes and onto black amber ones "Please wake up, Yuuri" his voice breaking in every word.

Suddenly the blond felt something tickling his eyelids, he opened his eyes and moved away to see the Maou waking up, blinking in confusion and trying to recognize where he was, after a few second he looked at his fiancé and vaguely understood what was happening "Wolfram..." he said with a soft smile, and tried to sit up but couldn't.

Wolfram was so happy he thought his heart would jump out of his body. His tears started falling uncontrollably when he saw Yuuri smiling "You stupid, stupid wimp!" he cried letting himself fall into his fiancé's chest and held on to him like his life depended on it. "You know how worried I was, idiot!" he said sobbing and hiding his face on the other's chest. The Maou looked down and saw how the shoulders of the blond moved accompanying his sobs, he put one hand on Wolfram right shoulder and with the other he started stroking the golden locks, getting lost in the beautiful sight in front of him. He would've wanted to hug him, but it was the best the position allowed him to do.

The blond had just calmed down and was about to say something when someone knocked on the door. Wolfram took a deep breath and straightened his uniform before telling the person to come in. "Heika! You are awake!" Conrart's walked in with his usual smile after instructing one of the guards to go get Gisela and Günter "How do you feel?" "Fine I think... Just a little tired and queasy" the Maou answered as he sat up with the help of Wolfram.

Günter, Gwendal and Gisela got to the room at the same time, almost crashing into each other at the entrance since the violet haired man was running without looking at where he was going, crying and screaming _Heika!. _Once Gisela finished examining the Maou and excused herself Yuuri noticed the looks of profound relief on everyone's faces. "I'm sorry for worrying you all" he said and then looked at Wolfram who blushed slightly "Who wouldn't be worried if you don't wake up for four days!" the blond said looking away trying to hide his embarrassment.

Yuuri chuckled and then something came to his mind "Oh that's right! Shinou... ?", he stopped himself, seeing Murata walking into the room "I guess we could day he's fine, although..." the Sage said raising an eyebrow when he felt a little hand resting on his temple "Mini Shinou?" Yuuri said blinking in confusion. "I was saving my energy for months to be able to do it. It's only natural that my marioku levels are low" Shinou said sitting down on his Sage's shoulder and crossing his legs, he looked at Wolfram from the corner of his eye and then at the Maou, both kings exchanged a few knowing glances and then started laughing causing the astonishment of all the presents.

"You both over did it! And see you had to get so far to..." Murata stopped his scolding sighing at the realization of both kings looking at him with the same look of fake regret "Who am I kidding trying to talk reason with you two? Is it a curse that this country only gets kings who don't measure the consequences to their actions?" the Sage said playfully and then the three of them shared a good laugh.

"Can somebody explain to me what the hell you're laughing about?" Wolfram said in a calm tone but Yuuri could tell he was starting to loose his patience by the way one of his eyebrows had started twitching. "I'll explain later Wolf You are sleeping with me tonight, right? the Maou said smiling and tilting his head a little. The blond almost melted and completely forgot his anger as the blush started to climb up his head, he could only bring himself to nod as a response and then he walked stiffly to the door and left the room. Gwendal looked at Conrart trying to find out if he had any idea of what was going on, and getting a positive response from his brother they all left the room, letting the double blacks and the Original King alone.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Wolfram had decided to take a bath to calm his nerves. Yuuri had practically invited him into his bed and with his brothers, Günter, Geika and Shinou Heika watching! If he didn't knew better than to think it was _that_ kind of invitation he would've been amazed of how bold the wimp could be. The hot water was finally relaxing his tense muscles, after four days of worrying and sitting by Yuuri's bed, when he heard someone coming in, he thought it was his mother since no one other than her would enter the Maou's private bath unannounced, but the frame in front of him was different.

"Yuuri!" the blond said surprised "You shouldn't be moving around like this". The Maou put a hand behind his head and smiled, the wimpy smile, the one that was reserved only for the blond now "Well I've been lying down for four days, I needed to freshen up a bit" he said and laughed a little walking closer to Wolfram, but then some of the dizziness came back and the Maou lost his balance for a second almost falling to the ground. "Yuuri!" Wolfram said in a scolding tone getting out of the water to help Yuuri and was ready to tell his fiancé to go lay down right that instant when a set on black puppy eyed looked at him, melting his heart, and with a sigh he said "Come on, sit down, I'll wash you up"

That was a surprising turn of events for the Maou, but he didn't resist the offer at all and obeyed the blond. Wolfram proceeded onto his task like it was a ritual, enjoying the sight of every piece of tanned skin in front of him, softly touching it with his fingertips at the sides of the sponge like it was an accident, feeling the rhythm on his fiancé's calmed breathing as his chest went up and down, slightly pushing away his hand and then pulling it back.

Yuuri was enjoying every single contact. He closed his eyes to feel it more deeply, trying to memorize the feeling of Wolfram's touch. He opened his eyes and saw the blond beside him, slowly running the sponge through his side and smiled. "Your voice, Wolf..." the Maou started saying snapping the blond out of his reverie. "Oh yeah... it came back right before you fell out of the sky" the blond said trying to tease his fiancé. "I know" was the only answer the Maou gave.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

The rest of the bath had proceeded in silence and now the royal couple was getting ready to sleep. Wolfram was the first to climb up the bed and almost as a reflex he opened the book he was reading before this whole thing had happened. It was almost like nothing had changed. Inside of Wolfram's mind there was a swirl of thoughts crashing into each other, but his body reacted on itself, making him do what he had trained himself to: not showing Yuuri how he really affected him.

Yuuri slipped between the sheets and smiled at Wolfram before lying down with his back at the blond. Wolfram sighed silently, closed his book and did the same. He was mentally slapping himself for believing something might had change between them when he felt an arm wrapped around his waist taking his breath away. He was afraid of opening his eyes, afraid of moving, of doing anything that could possibly break the spell.

"Wolfram" he heard Yuuri whisper in his ear and his whole body tensed at the sensation of his breathing on his neck. He remained silent and took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. "You know what home is Wolf?" the maou paused and put his free hand behind Wolfram's neck like asking permission, the blond slightly lifted his head and let Yuuri pass his arm trough, resting his head on it instead of the pillow and bringing them closer together. "A home is not the place you grow up in, or the place you live in. Home is what makes you feel like you belong, the most important thing in your heart" Wolfram's heart was pounding so hard he could hear it and feel it beating on his head "When I thought I might lose you I almost gave up, I thought I would stay in that darkness forever. It was your voice what brought me back. **You** are my home, Wolfram, you are the most important thing in my heart, I know that now" Wolfram's eyes were tearing up, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, he went over and over through the words trying to find where he got it wrong, it just could not be possible that Yuuri was saying this things to him. So calmed, so sure, holding him on his arms like he had always dreamed of.

Yuuri wanted to face the blond for the next thing he had to say, so he moved back a little and gently pushed on Wolfram's shoulder to get him to turn over to him. The blond was shivering, after a few deep breaths he finally found the strenght to turn around and he met a set of jet black eyes lightened by the moonlight that slipped trough the curtains. Yuuri was determined like he had never been before in his life, those beautiful emerald eyes covered in tears were a vision from another world, he just had to mentally kick himself for not noticing it earlier.

"I know I cant ask you to forgive me for all those years you waited..." Yuuri gathered all of his courage hoping it wasn't too late already "I love you, Wolfram" he said softly and with no hesitation, not a single doubt crossed his mind. Wolfram felt his whole body shivering and he couldn't contain the tears any longer, he rested his head on his fiancé's chest and clenched his fists grabbing his pijamas. He cried like he hadn't cried since he was a child, all of the emotions he had kept inside of himself for the past ten years came out as one, while Yuuri gently held him and stroked trough his hair.

Once Yuuri felt his fiancé had calmed down he tightened the embrace for a few seconds an then pushed Wolfram a couple on inches away. The blond was still looking down containing some sobs when the Maou gently put his hand on his chin making Wolfram look at him. Wolfram slightly opened his mouth to try and say something, but he was silenced by a chaste kiss pressed upon his lips. After only a few seconds the Maou broke the contact and looked at Wolfram, his expression was of utter surprise, but when he met those black eyes he felt himself relaxing and his face softened, letting out a small half smile.

Seeing this the Maou resumed his task and kissed Wolfram again, this time after a couple of seconds, the blond responded to the kiss, making Yuuri's heart skip a beat. The kiss became deeper and gained a slow rhythm, while Wolfram's tears kept on falling down, but now because of pure happiness. The blond was running out of air and opened his mouth to breath, but instead of air his mouth was filled by Yuuri's tongue, slowly and gently, like he was treasuring every sensation.

Soon both their tongues were playing, entering and exiting the other's mouth slowly, tasting every bit of each other, teasing and softly biting on the other's lips. Yuuri still had one arm between the bed and Wolfram, holding him close, and with the other he caressed Wolfram cheek and neck. Wolfram had one hand resting on Yuuri's chest and the other behind his neck, pushing him deeper into the kiss.

Their rhythm started to intensify as they explored each other mouths now fighting for dominance, their bodies closer and closer together, close enough to feel the other's warmth but still not completely touching. Yuuri's leg moved unconsciously towards Wolfram and Yuuri realized what was going to happen if they continued like that and moved away not breaking the kiss until a few moments after.

Wolfram was surprised at the sudden interruption, but with one look at Yuuri's smile he understood what was going trough his fiancé's mind and quite frankly he agreed, it was too much for one night after ten years of... nothing, so after recovering his breath he smiled back and buried himself on the Maou's chest who hugged him like he was trying to somehow make them into one with his embrace. Wolfram was so happy he couldn't believe it, he was afraid of falling asleep and waking up to find it all to be a dream, but he was really tired, he had hardly got any sleep the past four days and his eyes were starting to close against his will. A soft whisper came to his ears seconds before he completely lost conscience "I love you, Wolf"

"I love you too, Yuuri"

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.o.O.o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

"So you have to stay small even in here, uh?" Said the Sage looking at the glass ceiling in Shinou's Temple, The Original King was sitting on one of the forbidden boxes, still on his shrunken version.

"Are you mocking me, my dear _Murata Ken_?" Murata looked at Shinou defiantly, he knew the effect it had on him when he called him by **his** name with that seductive voice, but there was no use for it if the blue eyed blond was three inches tall. "Not really, it is a little inconvenient, though" he answered, pointing out the obvious.

"The royal chamber must be quite heated by now" Shinou said in a meditative tone. The Sage sighed, at least those two would have some fun that night. He stood up and started to walk to the door, when he got to it, he looked back and said with a smile "I always end up loosing somehow when you do this little pranks"

"Maybe, but the little pranks are one of the reasons you love me"

"Don't get cocky" Murata said playfully and smiled at Shinou, they both know he was right.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>And that's it guys, hope you enjoyed it.<p>

It wasn't really long, but as I said before ,the fifth and sixth chapters were actually meant to be a single one that I ended up dividing into two.

Now, I was actually thinking of making a little extra that I might post later as a chapter seven, what do you think?


	7. Chapter X: Things to come

Hello every one, here is the extra I promised.

Just wanna let you know I decided to make a sequel of this story and this is a preview to it, so if what you are about to read makes absolutely no sense to you, it's fine, it's kinda the idea actually. Keep in mind this is happening at least 5 years (I haven't decided yet, but that's the minimum) after the ending of the current story.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter x: Things to come<strong>

After the events of that morning, Murata and Shinou had retired for the day saying they would come back to the temple, but instead they had sneaked into one of the rooms on the second floor that was used to store medicinal herbs. Shinou sat in a wooden chair near the door and Murata rested his back on the wall next to the window.

"Did we made a mistake five years ago?" Murata finally said in a tone that meant he didn't really think they had, but he needed someone else to say it. "Of course not, it is the pride of the nobles, that is clouding their judgment" Pride was a big issue with mazokus, it had always been, and both of them knew it too well.

"Remember we were in a similar position that time also, when we decided to intrude the first time". Those two last words clearly meant trouble, if the former king was using them it was to make a point. If they had intruded a first time, they could do it a second time.

"So what are you saying? Don't tell me you wanna keep messing with their lives after all that's happened?" The Sage said turning away and looking through the window at the image of the royal couple drinking tea in the courtyard, trying to conceal their own concern, this time he looked truly upset. Things were never meant to turn out like this. To be completely honest he did wanted to intrude if he could.

"Can you think of a better way?" the blue eyed blond said standing next to Murata and looking down the window too. The whole scene really had a strong sensation of deja vu for the both of them. "Honestly I can't think of **any** way. There are limits to what you and I can and can't do, you know?" Murata answered sighing, trying to look like he didn't care, and was finding this amusing, like he almost always did, when he saw his earth friend struggle with things. But this time was different because there was probably no solution to Yuuri's current problem.

"Are you sure about that, my dear Sage?" The tone and grin gave away Shinou instantly, he had already thought of something. Murata's eyes glowed for a second with hope and amusement before being hidden by his glasses. He let out a half smile. "I'm listening" was all he said, without turning around to face Shinou.

"I seem to recall hearing something that could help those two right now, from one of our travels to the east, when we were trying to establish commercial relationships with some of the islands of the sector" Murata's mouth dropped, his brain digging to reach those long forgotten memories, and forgotten for a good reason. He began to understand where Shinou was trying to get to.

"You mean... the Sennyo tribe?" He turned around, his voice quivered a little, his memories regarding that people, and that island in general, were not pleasant, to say it politely. Shinou only smiled, quite wickedly, as a response. Murata felt a chill running down his spine. _Shibuya you better be thankful for this_ he thought and directed his eyes to the Maou who was now enjoying what looked like a lovers talk with the blond by his side.

The Sage sighed heavily "Fine I'll do it". He had the feeling he was going to get a headache soon and put a finger on his temple, slightly massaging it, thinking he was going to end up looking like lord von Voltaire if he kept listening to Shinou's brilliant ideas. "I'll have to do some research first, there's no guaranties of this working out. I'll ask Yozak to come along with us once I finish".

"As you wish. We have to be careful, though" Shinou pointed out, concerned about letting the spy know their intentions. Murata nodded in agreement, the less people who knew about this, the better. Not only because of the obvious reasons, also because there was only so much his own pride could take. He took one more look at the couple on the first floor, trying to convince himself this whole thing was going to be worth it. "If you ever split up I'm going to personally kill you both" he whispered before walking out of the room. Shinou followed, laughing in expectation for what was to come, this was certainly going to be fun.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Okay so that was very short, but I don't wanna spoil the new story.<p>

If any of you understood what was going on, or has any suggestions for the new plot I'll be happy to hear about it in your reviews.

And now to answer some of the previous reviews:

**nevynwatcher: **thanks so much for your comments! To answer your questions, Wolfram's voice is probably taken away by Shinou to make sure he would not reject him and ruin his plans, also, it comes back at the right moment for two probable reasons: one is that Shinou gives it back to give a final push to Yuuri and the second is that, since Shinou's powers were running out at the time, he couldn't maintain his control over the blond's voice; it was the idea to leave that fact hidden until the ending so that's why I didn't answered before. About the laughter, it's because no one really knows what's going on except for the three of them and that's kinda funny, specially since Wolfram doesn't have a clue of the new discovered feelings of Yuuri at that moment, but anyway it's an accomplice kind of laughter.

**DarkAkuma808 & anonymous: **I ended up deciding to make a whole story as sequel and I hope you'll enjoy it, also that royal wedding might be a part of it, so look forward for it ;)

**Leo Shakti: **Thanks so much! you commented almost every chapter and really made my day with your last review :D. I hope you'll like the sequel too. Also, if you have any ideas of what you would like to see in it, dont doubt on telling me and I'll do my best to squeeze them in.


End file.
